Bitter Sweet
by HellzPunk
Summary: The Bladebreakers head to a mountain in a clearing to practice blading, but see a mountain climber making hisher way up the mountain. The Bladebreakers think they may have found a new team member, and possibly a new friend.


.:Bitter Sweet:.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Beyblade... as much as i wish i did... or any of it's characters. I wish i owned beyblade!

* * *

Ayme, a 5 ft 3 in tall girl with waist length wavy black hair, stood at the base of the mountain. She wore black cargo pants and a blue tank-top that said, "I didn't lose my mind…" on the front, and "I sold it on e-bay." On the back in black letters. Ayme pulled on her hiking/climbing boots. She tied her hair back in a high ponytail, and gazed into the small stream in her path with her lovely blue eyes, then up at the tall vertical mountain. 

'_I have to do it… I have to climb this mountain.' _Ayme thought and grabbed a ridge in the massive rock and pulled herself up. _'It's for dad!' _She continued in thought and grabbed another hold.

But there was a tough situation about 20 feet up. No footholds. Briskly, Ayme pulled a large mountain climbing nail from her belt and hammered it into the surface. Then she clipped a umm… clip on the nail, and slipped a rope through the clip; and tied it to her. Ayme fumbled, but got it on.

'_I have to finish what he started!' _

She gave herself the strength to keep going with her father's last words: _"There's no use in climbing up ¾ up a mountain, but stopping at the last minute. Finish what you've started… always." _

'_Well actually dad started this but whatever… he's not here to finish it so it's my duty to complete his dream for him!'_ Ayme finished.

Her piercing blue eyes guided her up along with her swift hands, feet, and knees. Her eyes found decent holds and paths to take for the easiest climbing route. Her fast hands pulled equipment from her belt, and pulled her up the mountain. Ayme's feet pushed her up the mountain. Her knees could also push up the mountain when in a tough situation.

Now about 35 ft. up, she wiped her sweaty forehead. _'I need to get all the way up. Never give up'_ the determination was clear on her face. Nothing could stop her.

"Damn it's hot..." she muttered and pulled herself up more.

Again, there was a sheer space on the mountain. Ayme hammered another nail in and clipped, looped, and tied the rope to herself. (Prevents the climber from falling and hitting the ground… That would be ouchy…)

She climbed up about a total of 50 feet and she lost her grip. "AAH!" she yelped and tried franticly to find a grip as she fell.

Just as this happened the Bladebreakers emerged from the dense forest to train.

"OH MY GOSH! LOOK!" Hilary screamed, and pointed horrified to Ayme's falling figure.

Everyone held their breath, but exhaled as the girl caught a jutted out rock.

Ayme's heart was pounding, and she was breathing hard. She scrambled up the rock and was now at approximately 39 feet. "Damn it! I must've fell 12 feet!" she hissed and kicked the mountain. But she kept climbing anyway. _'Must not quit. I have to finish this mountain… for my dad…'_ she thought and gritted her teeth.

The Bladebreakers simply watched in awe. "I thought this was a beyblading camp! Not a mountain climber's domain!" Tyson complained.

"Tyson, relax. It's one person. They won't do us any harm" Ray stated and set down his bag, and started pitching a tent.

Tyson hmphed, but tried to help put the tent up.

Ayme stopped. _'What are they doing? Andwhy is that guy throwing such a tantrum? They're kinda far away, but I can see him jumping up and down… what a wuss…' _Ayme thought and climbed up the mountain farther. Her gloves were black with white knuckles and blue seams.

Now Ayme was almost 70 feet. The Bladebreakers were done pitching tents, and were building a fire, gathering wood, cooking, etc.

'_Better put another nail in… I don't wanna fall and lose my place again.' _Ayme thought and hammered, hooked, looped, roped, and tied. Then she began climbing again.

A few hours have passed and Ayme glanced down at the people. Two of them were blading, one was refereeing, and the rest were cheering the two bladers on. "Hmph. Amateurs." She muttered and looked for another hold. But something made her glance back. Green and red flashing lights.Ayme gazed at the bit beasts in amazement for a minute. _'Wow… they have bits?' _she thought and watched the battle, even though it was kind of far away.

It turned out that the guy with the green bit won, and they shook hands.

Ayme snapped out of her gaze, and resumed to her goal.

"Was she just watching you guys battle?" asked Max.

They shrugged, and Tyson went up against Ray. Ray won, and by now it was dark.

"Hey is that guy still up there?" Chief (Kenny) almost asked himself, peering up at the mountain on his tip-toes. Everyone else looked up to see a light on the mountain.

"Guess so…" Ray assumed.

Max pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Hey guys… that's a… girl." He said surprised.

Ayme panted. She was up at least 100 feet. "200 more feet to go…" she panted, and wiped her forehead with the back of her gloved hand.

She looked over to her right and saw a ledge. _'I need a rest.' _Ayme decided and made her way over to the cliff thing. She sat down and took a breather. She grabbed a water bottle out of her backpack, and some trail mix. Taking a swig, she also munched on some trail mix.

Just for the heck of it she found a pocket mirror and looked at herself. There was somewhat tan skin, blue eyes, and hair pulled back into a ponytail, with blue streakes that resembled knife strokes through fabric. Ayme had nine ear piercings; five on the left side, and four on the other. There was also two piercings in her left eyebrow. She didn't have to look in the mirror to kno she had one in her belly button. There was a tattoo on her lower back of a ying yang.

Ayme felt pumped up and ready to climb again. But just to be safe she hammered a pin into the rock and continued climbing.

Ayme hit the 120 mark by now, and it was about 10:05 at night.

The beybladers were sitting around a campfire when Hilary asked, "Hey is she still up there?"

Max pulled out his binoculars and saw Ayme climbing, and almost halfway up. "Yup. She's still at it." He announced.

Ayme stopped for a moment, panting. The footholds were getting scarce so she was mainly climbing up with the strength of one arm.

All of a sudden, she lost her grip. Ayme fell. And fell. And fell. The first nail caught her, but the rope was weak little did she know. _'O shit! I forgot 2 check the rope!'_ she mentally scolded with wide eyes, as the rope snapped.

"SHE'S FALLING!" Max yelled. Everyone watched as the rope snapped and hit the next nail. The team held their breath, even Kai.

Ayme screamed as she fell. The second nail caught her, but the clip was kinda rusty. She tried to pull herself upright, but the clip shattered and she fell again. She screamed even louder, but the third clip caught her. Her head was literally just inches from the ground, as she hung upside down. Ayme's face was terrified.


End file.
